


gardening tools and love-struck fools

by maureenbrown



Series: femslash february [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, First Meetings, Gardens & Gardening, Neighbors, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: Kira has never seen her neighbor before, and it’s a darn shame. She peeks out of her window timidly, ducking down every now and then so that the other girl doesn’t see her, her cheeks a lot more colored than normal.Her name is Malia Tate, and Kira knows that due to the many times their mail got switched and she decided to just leave it on her doorstep with an adorable note, but she figures if she knew what Malia looked like, she would’ve visited her a long time ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 19/28. i just got my wisdom teeth taken out and im vrey late. my apologies

Kira has never seen her neighbor before, and it’s a darn shame. She peeks out of her window timidly, ducking down every now and then so that the other girl doesn’t see her, her cheeks a lot more colored than normal.

Her name is Malia Tate, and Kira knows that due to the many times their mail got switched and she decided to just leave it on her doorstep with an adorable note, but she figures if she knew what Malia looked like, she would’ve visited her a long time ago.

Sure, it sounds shallow, but Kira steals another glance. Her legs are long and tan and she wears a black romper with yellow sunflowers, the rays of the light cascading over her elegantly. She has short, light brown hair just above her shoulders and a hat to cover herself, and she hums quietly and plants seeds in her garden, flicking dirt that gets on her clothes and hands.

Eventually, Malia stands up and sheds off her romper, and Kira is polite enough to look away. Out of curiosity a bit later, she peeks once more to see her neighbor continuing to plant in a cream bikini, and Kira quickly ducks down once more.

Kira can’t recall ever having feelings for a woman before, though it’s not really a bother to her. Now that she does think about it, maybe she did look at her friend Lydia too much, and maybe she may have been flirting with Allison, but that’s not the point. She’s having a crisis.

Kira slides onto the ground, covering her face. Malia is too pretty, and she suspects she’s way out of her league, even if she likes girls, which is a slim chance. Kira groans, chastising herself internally for her own dramatic tendencies, but she doesn’t get up from the floor.

Eventually, she forces herself to clamber back to her feet, risking one last lingering glance at Malia.

To her shock, Malia is looking right back.

Kira pales, her eyes widening a bit before Malia waves at her, and Kira brings her hand up to robotically signal her back.

A moment later, Malia makes a ‘come here’ motion, and her smile is radiant. Kira numbly stumbles to her door, her shoulders tense as she makes her way outside to Malia’s house.

“Hey, neighbor!” Malia calls, her voice a bit cheery, though it’s probably not to scare Kira even more.

“Hey! My name’s Kira Yukimura.” Before Malia can keep talking, Kira winces. “You already knew that. I don’t know why I said that again.”

Malia laughs, tipping her head back slightly as her nose scrunches up. Kira finds it especially endearing, and she giggles nervously along with her.

“You’re cute. Hey, mind helping me plant these things? I’ve never been one with plants.” Malia asks casually, gesturing behind her.

Kira nods yes, yelling at herself in her head again. It’s not like Malia’s asking her out on a date, this is just normal neighbor stuff. She probably should’ve asked in the first place.

Malia reaches out, taking Kira’s hand to hurry her along. They spend the day embedding roots and seeds into the ground, drinking lemonade while basking in the sun, and occasionally tending to each other’s injuries once one drops a gardening tool on themselves.

Kira’s only reminded that it’s so late when the sun goes down, and Malia pouts as she glances up at the sky. “Sorry for keeping you so long. I didn’t mean for it to take this much time, but I had a really great time with you.” She says, turning back to Kira and reaching for her hand.

“No, don’t worry about it! I had a great time, too.” Kira says, feeling more at ease as she smiles at Malia.

The other girl hesitates briefly before squeezing her hand once more and dropping it. “I’ll see you around. Come by sometime, okay?” She asks, and Kira nods, turning to head back to her house.

“Wait, Kira! One more thing.”

“Yes, Malia?”

Malia strides forward, pressing one burning kiss to her cheek. It feels like the sun back in the sky, sizzling down and lighting up that one spot where she was kissed. She’s pretty sure that’s not a platonic form of gratitude.

“See you later.”

“Yeah, see you.”

Kira trips over her own feet several times heading back home, even though it’s not far away.


End file.
